User talk:Ibarber
Hi, welcome to Dinosaur King! Thanks for your edit to the File:Episode 50 Metriacanthosaurus Trouble!.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 19:59, 20 June 2009 */Archive 1 */Archive 2 */Archive 3 */Archive 4 */Archive 5 */Archive 6 Super Allosaurus Page deleted. "Super Allosaurus" is actually "Alpha Allosaurus". Sorry for the confusion. --DQ13|''Talk'' 18:44, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but those kind of pages attract spammers and vandals. Which equals more work for me. >_< --DQ13|''Talk'' 22:04, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Images Don't forget the license!!! And what we need for dinosaurs are skeletons, not former illustrations! This isn't a Dinosaur Wikia!! If you want to post such pictures, do that on the Dinosaur Wikia! Oh, and for the actors, please put their names, not the years. Because I have absolutely no clue who they are. --✯DQ13|''Talk'' ✯ 13:26, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Carnivore Futabasaurus Yeah, unfortunately. I thought that it might confuse the readers, furthermore it doesn't appear in Dinosaur King. If you want to put down all the dinosaurs you know, please join the Dinosaur Wikia. It needs more contributors. --✯DQ13|''Talk'' ✯ 12:21, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Tyrannosaurus/Daspletosaurus Relationship I need a source. I cannot find anything that says that Tyrannosaurus is the evolution of Daspletosaurus. All I can find is that they are close relatives. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 00:32, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks. However, I cannot find any other source that says this; therefore, we shouldn't put it on until we find other sources. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 13:15, August 9, 2010 (UTC) That may be so, but I still need more proof. Just because one documentary says it, doesn't mean that it's correct. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 21:16, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: SUPA Pentaceratops LOL, tell that to User:Rhabo. He's the one who put the picture there. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 19:13, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Images Many of your images are duplicates. Your versions have been deleted. Please check for those files before uploading. Also, some members are upset over the fan-made images. Therefore, this will be put up to debate. For now, however, I would ask that you remove them from your profile. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 15:42, August 27, 2010 (UTC) DG: Fan Images Please participate in the discussion Forum:Fan Images. Please comment on the page, not my talk page. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 15:50, August 27, 2010 (UTC) D-Lab/Tyrannosaurus, Dinosaur World, and New Images Regarding your edit on the D-Lab, the Tyrannosaurus fossil was not turned into Black Tyrannosaurus. In the anime, you see that Seth went to a Tyrannosaurus excavation site and stole it from the paleontologists. Also, I'm not sure about the Dinosaur World. I think that the things you describe are two different things. And 3 times is not a lot, so I'm not sure what you mean when you say "It has been shown many times". Also, there is a difference between being a full-sized dinosaur and being a card. You can't be a full-sized dinosaur card. Also, when you talk about a location, that location is static. It doesn't change; "Dinosaur World" cannot be in the Cretaceous and the Jurassic. I have marked Dinosaur World as a candidate for deletion. Also, the new pictures of Dr. Taylor, Aki, and Dr. Owen already exist in the Wiki. Please check for images before uploading. This is a second warning. Next time, you will be blocked for 3 days. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 14:06, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re: Dinosaur/D-Lab No, you don't understand my point. #In the anime, it is clearly shown that the Tyrannosaurus was stolen from Dr. Owen's paleontology team. Where you got the D-Lab stuff from, is not from the anime. #Yes, however, the wording that you used is confusing. There are also some grammatical errors that make your sentences make no sense. "Apart" doesn't mean "a part". "Apart" means that they are separate. "A part" means that they are a member of something. Totally opposite things. #I know that the dinosaurs are seen in the Jurassic and Cretaceous. However, "Dinosaur World" is a set location in a set amount of time, and you have to say that there are two different Dinosaur World periods. I am keeping this a candidate for deletion; User:Cod7 had no permission to remove that. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 02:31, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Re: Dinosaur World/D-Lab #In the anime, the Tyrannosaurus skeleton is NOT the D-Lab's. End of story, no discussion. I'm sorry, but that's the way the story goes. You SEE him go to an excavation site and steal its fossil. #I do know that. However, you say that it takes place in both the Jurassic and the Cretaceous. What that means is, you are in the Jurassic and the Cretaceous at the same time. Which is obviously not true. #Dr. Ancient and Dr. Cretacia went into the past. "Dinosaur World" is a separate location, that does not travel to the past. And this is unrelated, but don't forget the licenses. Even though they don't appear when you edit a gallery, that means you have to go to the image's page itself (for example: File:D-Team.jpg) and add the license. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 13:23, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: DinoWorld No, you don't understand. The time period of the Jurassic and the time period of the Cretaceous are not Dinosaur World. The Jurassic is the Jurassic and the Cretaceous is the Cretaceous. Dinosaur World is not a separate location. The way you are phrasing it in User_talk:DinoQueen13#DinoWorld means that Dinosaur World is a separate continent or something. Dinosaurs lived on Earth. And all dinosaurs lived on Pangaea. They did not live in Dinosaur World. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 21:24, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: DinoWorld No, Dinosaur World IS NOT Pangaea. The dinosaurs remember Pangaea, not Dinosaur World. I'm keeping Dinosaur World solely because it is the area that the D-Team/Alpha Gang travel to during a dinosaur battle. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 20:45, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wiki Change It's actually to all Wikis. I actually find it easier to look through - go to (the top right-hand corner, above the search bar) to see all the recent edits. Or you could go to the main page and go to the Activity Feed at the very bottom. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 22:11, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well, we can't do anything about it, so we might as well get used to it. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 21:31, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Fan Images It was decided that fan images are no longer allowed on the Wiki. All the ones previously uploaded are allowed, but any new submissions will be deleted. The only exceptions were to be ruled by the Admins/Bureaucrats, and it had to follow the Fan Images rule - neither of which you followed. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 03:39, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dino King videos No, because it's fan-made, and secondly, don't post in my archives! Can you not read the message on my user page saying NOT to post in my archives?! P.S. I'm cranky today. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 22:05, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Daddy Dearest? Dr. Z's part was cut out due to violence. And Dr. Taylor ... because it was? I do not understand the minds of 4Kids Entertainment dubbers. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 00:13, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :As I said, I have NO clue what goes on in the minds of 4Kids TV dubbers. In all honesty, they make LOTS of mistakes. And pretty pointless edits, too. They even removed a picture of a dead pig XP --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 01:21, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Zoe If anything ever doesn't belong in a page, get rid of it. I undid it for you. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 18:01, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Fan Images I do believe I have told you that fan images are no longer allowed on the Wiki (for spamming reasons/art theft). --DQ13|''My eyes aren't just'''' decorations, you know'' 04:28, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Dr. Owen A "Foster" is a person that adopts someone. The German site use used Foster as a title for Dr. Owen because he adopted Rex. --All Hail'''' the Queen'' 15:19, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Another Anime I saw the image of the anime you asked the "Queen" if she knew in her talk page and I think it's name is Nadja Applefield '''or something similar, but I'm sure the name starts with '''Nadja. ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 01:04, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : You're welcome, plus, I feel important helping someone with more edits than me. :) ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 01:28, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Anime No, I have never seen that anime before, sorry.--All Hail'''' the Queen'' 03:57, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Dinosaur Scientific Name Don't add the genus name, since I don't actually know which kind of genus of dinosaur it is, I just guessed based upon the most commonly-found type. --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH''[[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 22:06, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :I know, but I'm saying that I don't actually know what specific genus of dinosaur (or whatever comes after species) they are, I just guessed. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|I SPEAK THE TRUTH]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 23:46, April 3, 2011 (UTC) DinoKing Ranker Um, I don't think so. Considering that it's not in the top 10. But since I don't know the total amount of people/dinosaurs in the ranker, I can't say for sure. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|I SPEAK THE TRUTH]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 20:28, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :But how many people vote on there? Certainly, I have not. And some people could have chosen as a joke. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|I SPEAK THE TRUTH]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 19:44, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, but what I'm saying is, just because a lot of people voted there, doesn't mean that it's an accurate representation. There could be hundreds of thousands of people who have watched Dinosaur King but didn't vote on the poll (like myself). --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|I SPEAK THE TRUTH]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 18:45, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Exactly. So that means that Dr. Taylor/Helga/Dr. Drake may not be as popular as the poll says. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|I SPEAK THE TRUTH]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 18:55, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Ursula's Zodiac Sign Where did you find that from? --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 14:11, April 30, 2011 (UTC) HOW Can you tell me how you color normal dinosaurs like super dinosaurs like the saurophaganax on your user Page Re:How How you turn Normal Dinosaurs into Super Dinosaurs and how you make Chibi Dinos Well I use Gimp, but I don't know who this is. yes Yes i'am i want to learn it hello my name in the wiki is ceratopsid lightning hey Can you told me how you cut photos from episodes OKI;;;;;;hey Where Do you get those Photos on your User page like super saurophaganax and the swimming saurolophus with Futabasaurus and pteranodon DINO What species is that grey dinosaur at the beach that is the first photo in your slidshow and how you make chibi Dinos like ceratosaurus and summoned allosaurus and that grey in the slideshow How do you send anime stories to Nagoya Broadcasting TV Tamplete how you get the tamplete of the attribute I have an idea I want to make Pages for the move cards can you help me Re: Crash Bandicoot From what I saw, EpicWikipedian stated that he already had warned your for adding nonsense and gibberish into pages. Of course, I can't quite tell what exactly it is, and since there are no recorded warnings, I can't pass judgement. I'll see what I can do, though. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| ''Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 03:42, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :He gave you the warning when he undid the edit. I correctly presumed that you hadn't seen it, which is why. I left him a message on his talk page, and I think he just read it and didn't reply. -Queenie. ::It's not that it was false, it was just so absurdly irrelevant that it was unnecessary (at least, I think that was his train of thought). I think he's just ignoring me (which I don't blame him for doing), so I can't really do anything about it. I mean, I'm not an Admin there/a notable contributor, and he hasn't technically done anything wrong, per se. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 04:01, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Retiring?! That was from a long time ago XD. Bionicle is actually really good at his job, he just hasn't been on much as of late. Besides, I'm not the original Admin of this site, and I'm still coming on, just not as frequently as before. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and a golden slaughter of retribution. 21:56, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Who's "John"? You listed a character named "John" as a supporting member of the D-Team. I can't at this moment remember a "John". Is he just a kid they met for one episode, or do you mean Jonathan? —BioniclesaurKing4t2 - "Hello, I'm the Doctor. 17:12, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Oviraptorids The family Oviraptoridae, yes, includes Oviraptor, but the higher clade Oviraptorosauria includes them and their relatives, a group more appropriate for the usage in the description on the dromaeosaurid page. Also, Oviraptor itself is the only member of either group in Dinosaur King, which is likely why the family doesn't have a page here right now. You can make the page Oviraptoridae with a list of its members and link Oviraptor to it, but on the Dromaeosauridae page, keep the word "oviraptorosaurs", though you can link it to "Oviraptoridae" if you want, since there is little difference from the perspective of Dinosaur King (as I said, only one member is present). —BioniclesaurKing4t2 - "Hello, I'm the Doctor. 23:08, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Voice Actors That's all nice and well, but I personally believe that it doesn't belong on Spectre's page. I mean, they are voice actors, and many VAs are actually trained to be able to mimic other VAs' tones for a character (i.e. when they have to replace an old VA). It's personally nothing special that Marc sounds like Sean. If we had pages for the voice actors, it would be fine to put that trivia on there, but since the DK credits don't match up voice actors to characters, and not all characters' VAs are listed on other websites, it's a bit hard to make pages for them. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, there's a battle on the field. 20:49, September 13, 2013 (UTC)